Lily's Beginning
by Froggytoad
Summary: This will hopefully get longer. It pretty much is about Lily around age 11. Please R&R so that it gets better.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter series characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. Sorry this chapter is so short. I hope the next chapter willbe longer and more exciting. 

_flashback_

_"Mom? Someone I don't know wrote me this fancy letter saying I was accepted to this school. I've never heard of it before."Lily asked her mom. "Here, let me see it" Lily handed the letter to her mom, who read it, very confused, but after a few seconds, a look of understanding and pride filled her face. "This is the school your great grandma went to, honey. Let's go sit down." They went and sat in the living room and Lily's mom told her all about her great grandma who had been a witch and how proud she was of Lily. That was the beginning of unfriendliness between her and her sister, often being called a "freak"._

_end flashback_

It was the first day of school and Lily had butterflies in her stomach. She had no clue what Hogwarts was like. She had no immediate magical family members except her great grandma who had passed away quite a while ago. It had been really weird buying all her supplies. She heard all the other kids on the train chatting away, while she just sat there, alone and friendless.

"Excuse me?…um... hello?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't expect someone to talk to me. I don't know any one." Lily said to the stranger.  
"That is okay. I don't know any one either. I was just wondering if I could sit with you"  
"Oh, of course you can. My name is Lily"  
"My name is Jenny."

A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction. I don't think t is very good. Please R&R so that I know how to improve. I will try to write more. This is just a very basic start.


	2. The Sorting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter series characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

It is still pretty short.

Chapter 2-The Sorting

When they arrived at the school, Lily heard someone calling out for the first years. She slowly made her way through the shoving older kids, with Jenny, towards the voice. When all the first years reached the elderly woman who had been calling, they walked down a narrow path that lead to a small lake. They had to have four people per boat, so Lily and Jenny got in a boat along with a brown, messy haired boy and a black haired boy. Suddenly there was a jolt as the boats started across the lake. Shortly after they started there was a great intake of breath. Lily turned around and gasped. Not only was the school large and beautiful, but it was a castle. She was used to the small elementary schools.  
When they arrived at the castle, they all got out of the boats and walked up the steps and met someone, who brought them into the great hall. There were so many kids in there. She wasn't sure what they were doing, but she could feel the heavy silence fall over all the students. The lady who brought them into the Great Hall, walked passed them carrying a grubby hat and a stool. After she placed the hat on the stool, an opening right above the rim opened and started singing:

_Different houses, there are four,  
Each by themselves, you shall adore.  
Firstly is Hufflepuff, that in the way of loyalty and truth,  
Towards all, they feel very ruth.  
Next comes Ravenclaw, their smartest of the bunch,  
They would never be so careless as to throw a blowing punch.  
Thirdly there is Gryffindor, braver than the rest,  
They fight and survive when faced with a test.  
Last, but not least, there is Slytherin, as cunning as they be,  
To "purify" the school, they may never get the rest to agree.  
Now join together, let this argument cease,  
And enjoy each others company in great peace.  
If you heed my words, this school shall turn into,  
Within these dark times, a beautiful school._

After the hat stopped singing, the lady pulled out a long roll of parchment and said, "When I call your name, come and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbot, Charles!" A man walked up to the stool and had the hat placed on his head. The hat yelled out, "Hufflepuff!" The third table erupted with claps as he went to join them. Next she heard the name "Black, Sirius" as she saw one of the boys who rode in the boat with her walk to the front. He joined the Gryffindor's table. Lily started thinking about which house she would be in, when Jenny gave her a nudge with her elbow and told her that it was her turn. She blushed really dark red, but no one seemed to notice. Lily slowly made her way up to the stool and sat down. It didn't take long before the hat declared her a Gryffindor. She went to join them at their table. Jenny ended up being a Ravenclaw and the other boy who rode in the boat, James Potter, was also a Gryffindor.

After they ate they went to their house rooms and went to bed.

_ruth - compassion or pity for another_

A/N- I hope that this chapter was better. Please R&R! I still need you to tell me how to make it better!


End file.
